What I Did For Love
by d3ViLisH QtY
Summary: Love can make someone do the most unexpected things. Love can make someone sacrfice anything and everything. This is the story of what someone can do for love. This is the story of Draco and Hermione.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling material...Not Mine...  
  
Love  
  
Love can make a person feel complete. Love is one of the most simple, yet complicated form of feeling. Falling in love is pretty easy on the heart, but saying the words is pretty hard. It takes a lot of strength and guts to tell someone that you love them.  
  
Love  
  
When you really love someone, you would give up everything for them. That includes your life. Loving someone is incredible. You would do anything for the person who stole your heart. Love can be found in the most unexpected places.  
  
Love  
  
Love can be hidden away, and you'll never find it. Love can jump out at you when you least expect it. Love can make someone do the most unexpected things. Love can make someone change their whole outlook on life. Love can make someone change their whole opinion of someone.  
  
Love  
  
Love can overcome obstacles. Love can overcome evil. Love can make someone give up anything and everything for that one person.  
  
Love made me do all of those and more. Love made me realize what was right and what was wrong. Love made me do the most incredible, stupid, but incredible things. Love made me realize that she was worth it.  
  
This is my story, the story of what I did for love.  
  
The story of Draconis Aiden Malfoy and Hermione Ann Granger.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is the start of a new story, I actually have the plot in mind right now and I plan to actually finish this story. For the readers of my first story, "When Love and Hate Collide," I hope you will be patient with me and read this story as well. I'm sorry I was not able to finish "When Love and Hate Collide," but I lost the desire to finish it. I lost my inspiration for that story, and major writer's block. Please give this story a chance and REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Tears

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe anything that seems familiar. Although I wished I owed Draco Malfoy and especially Oliver Wood.....  
  
I don't really know how it all started, or when exactly I started to fall for Hermione. Maybe it was during 4th year when I saw her at the Yule Ball as Victor Krum's date. Or maybe I have always loved her since I first met her, but my mind was so set on hating her that I never realize it. However it started, I never thought it would progress the way it did and will end the way it will. I guess I should start at the beginning to straighten things out. Let's begin at the end of summer before 6th year when everything in my life was turned upside down...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My mother's screams filled the Malfoy Manor early Saturday morning when I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. My mother's scream was what woke me up. My mother's scream was what made me jump out of bed and run to her.  
  
When I got to her, I wished that I hadn't. The sight of my father standing over my bruised and battered mother was a sight that I never wanted to see. The sight of my poor gently mother whimpering in the corner of the room was enough to fill me with rage.  
  
I quickly ran over to her side and hugged her shaking body to my own as I silently whispered in her ears trying to calm her down.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?" my father, Lucius Malfoy demanded, "Leave this room immediately; this is between your useless mother and I."  
  
"No," I replied simply.  
  
"What did you say?" father said with a dangerous tone in his voice as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I said no," I repeated with more force.  
  
"Do you dare disobey my order?" father asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Draco, get out of here," my mother, Narcissa Malfoy silently said to me, "I will be alright, just go."  
  
"No mother, I refuse to leave you with this bastard of a husband," I spat the last part at my father.  
  
My father was seething with rage by this point. He quickly closed the distance between us and pulled me up by my collars.  
  
"I thought I taught you better than to disobey my orders and to disrespect me," father snarled in my face.  
  
"No man deserves my respect when he hits my mother," I replied.  
  
He dropped my collars and then with lightning speed, slapped me across the face. I heard my mother scream as his hand connected with my cheek. It didn't surprised me that he hit me because it's happened before. It surprised my father a great deal when I didn't end up sprawled out on the floor. Too many times have I been on the floor after being slapped by father, but this time, it's different. I still stood tall glaring at my father with defiance in my eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that boy!" father snarled.  
  
"I can look at you anyway I want," I replied back.  
  
"I'll teach you to disrespect me!" father yelled before whipping out his wand and pointed it straight at me.  
  
Faster than I ever imagined my father would be; he threw the first spell at me.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
I was not prepared for my father to throw one of the unforgivable curses at me. My body crumpled to the ground in pain, but I refused to cry. I silently endured the pain, never letting out a single sound because I knew that my father would enjoy that too much. I bit my lips trying to keep silent when I finally bit through and the copper taste of my own blood filled my mouth. Still, I did not make a sound, not even when my father yelled the curse again adding to the pain.  
  
I faintly heard my mother in the background begging my father to stop his torture. Through the pain, I saw my father raise his hand and slapped my mother with enough strength to send her sprawling on the ground. Through the pain, my body filled with rage, and I stood up.  
  
I watched with silent pride as my father's eyes widen when he saw me stand.  
  
"Leave my mother alone," I said with a dangerous tone.  
  
"And what would you do if I don't?" father asked with an evil grin.  
  
I never gave him an answer; instead, I used brutal strength. With lightning speed, I punched my father in the face. The pain from the Crucio curse was lifted when father lost his concentration on me as his nose started to drip with blood.  
  
"How dare you?!?" my father yelled.  
  
I ignored him, of course. I went over to my dear mother to see to her injuries. I hugged her tight as her body shook with her tears. I didn't pay attention to my father, and that was stupid on my part. Next thing I knew, I was thrown across the room away from my mother. For the second time that morning, my father threw another spell at me.  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
Almost too quickly, my body was engulfed by flames. The flames ate through my clothes and started to burn my skin. I slumped down to the ground and pulled my body into a fetal position. Still, I did not scream. I only shut my eyes tight as the flames continuing eating me alive. Through the pain, I vaguely heard my mother beg my father to put the flames out. No matter how much pain I was in, I could still hear the crack of something breaking on a body. As the flames continue, I heard my father hit my mother once more before clearing the flames from my body. When the flames vanished, I did not move from my position on the floor. The only thing I could do was to keep concentrating on my own breathing.  
  
"Remember this, boy," my father stated, "This is only a mild punishment for your insolence. Keep disobeying and disrespecting me, the punishments will get worst. I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
With that said, he kicked me in my ribs several times until I heard the crack of bones breaking. Still, I did not scream. I just endured the pain of the broken bones added to the burned skin of my body.  
  
My father, finally satisfied with the damage he did to me, left the room with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
My mother crawled over to me and pulled my head into her lap. Her fingers pushed the strands of hair that were covering my view.  
  
"Oh Draco, my darling Draco," mother cried as she ran her fingers through my hair, "Why did you not leave when I told you to?" she whispered as she cried.  
  
I could not answer her as the pain of my injuries intensified. As the pain increased, only then did I let myself let the tears to silently run down my cheeks. Only then did I let myself surrender to the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter 1, I hope everyone likes it! Please let me know that some people are actually reading this. I love to write, but I also love reading REVIEWS!! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!! If you want to be emailed when I update, leave your name/sn and your email address!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Carefree

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Why do I have to do this every time? I don't owe anything that belongs to the great and mighty J.K. Rowling. ::grumples::  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the pain that coursed through my body as I tried to move. I silently groaned as the pain intensified. I didn't dare to open my eyes since I knew the effort would pain me so. I just allowed my body to rest against my bed sheets. Only then did the pain decrease a little.  
  
I caught a scent of my mother's perfume before I heard her come to my bedside. I felt her fingers start lightly brush my cheek. She came into my room and recited a healing spell, and immediately the pain was gone.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Draco," mother whispered.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, mother," I softly replied.  
  
I knew that I surprised my mother when I spoke because I felt her hesitate a little before she continued to stroke my cheek. I slightly leaned toward her touch as I opened my eyes slowly.  
  
With my eyes opened finally, I tried to focus on my mother's face. I blinked a few times before my sight was cleared enough to settle on my mother's youthful face. I slowly reached my hands up and touched the side of her cheek. She gave me a small smile as she leaned into my touch.  
  
"Why do you always have to protect him?" I said as my face turned into a frown.  
  
Mother's smile dimmed and she dropped her hand to her side as my hands followed her motion.  
  
"I don't always protect him Draco," mother replied.  
  
"Then why must you use a concealing charm to hide the bruises?" I asked.  
  
I waited silently when my mother didn't say anything. I knew she was hiding her bruises because I saw her flinch when I touched a spot on her cheek. With the charm on, she looked like she always looked. Clear and youthful skin that was soft to the touch. I knew that underneath the charm, her face was bruised and battered from the beating my father gave her. As I thought about the beating, my body tensed as anger coursed through my body.  
  
"Please don't start anything more, Draco," mother begged, "he's gone away on business now, so we can spend the last few days you have of vacation together in peace."  
  
I slowly nodded my head just to make my other happy. She gave me another one of her smiles and then moved to my window.  
  
"Now we need to open up some curtains, it does not need to be so dark and dreary in here," she said as she pushed my curtains opened.  
  
"Mom!" I groaned as the sun blast me in the face with its bright light.  
  
I crawled under my blankets when the sun became too much. Mind you, I used to love the sun when I was a small child, but as I grew up; I started to dislike the sun. With the life I was treated to by father, I thought I deserved no more happiness or light. Before I could dwell on my pitiful sun fear, mother pulled the covers off of me. For a woman her size, her strength still surprises me.  
  
Because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor beside my bed.  
  
"Come along Draco, breakfast is ready and will not wait for you any longer!" mother said in a sing-song voice as she strolled out of my room as if nothing happened.  
  
I glared at her retreating back until it disappeared down the winding staircase. Then I let a small grin cross my lips. My mother was happy, and that was enough for me right now. Even if it means that I have to stand the bloody sun for her and get my lazy butt out of bed this early. I looked at the clock beside my bed and groaned out loud once more.  
  
"Mother, it's only bloody 7:30 in the morning!" I yelled.  
  
I heard her light laughter near the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"It's good to get up early once in a while, dear!" mother shouted back, "Get up now because Turvy made a special breakfast for you! It's your favorite!"  
  
Hearing this, I immediately bolted up from my spot on the floor and ran to my bathroom. I'm part of the male species, food is very important to us!  
  
After my shower, I was more awake than before. I wrapped my towels around my hips as I walked into my room to find some clothes to wear. (::drools::)  
  
Finally deciding on a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt, I dressed myself. Checking over my reflection in the mirror, I was satisfied with my looks. Hey, so I'm a guy that cares about his looks. It's not bad! I let a small smile cross my lips when I realize that mother and I can now spend time together without fear since father left for "business."  
  
"Draco, stop looking in the mirror and come down to breakfast now!" mother shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" I replied back. I looked once more in the mirror before finally starting out of my room and down the stairs to the breakfast room.  
  
I walked into the room and saw my mother sitting in her chair looking like royalty even after all the pain she's been through. She looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
This is how life should be for mother. Carefree and happy. I will make sure she has that one of these days.  
  
A/N: Wow, I am soooo sorry about his update. I've been doing some Quinceaneras for some friends since they want me to be part of it. It's actually quite interesting thing though. Most of you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but if you like to, just let me know, and I'll you in!  
  
Anyways, this chapter is more happy than the first one. I thought after all that in chapter one, he deserve to be happy for some time. Hermione will be coming up sometime soon. But meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
